What a change Amnesia can do
by dino kid
Summary: Chrona and Maka had been dating for two months. Chrona goes missing on a mission and is classified as dead. and rest of the summary is in the story. Male!ChronaXMaka. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea I know the title sucks! But I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Full summary- Chrona and Maka had been dating for two months; Chrona goes missing on a mission and is classified as dead. Maka is broken at this. But a few months later when she and Soul go on a mission to capture the soul of a witch, they find out what really happened to Chrona.**

**Ok, first off there will be a few original characters of mine. Also April is a cat themed witch, and a lot like Blair (Blair actually inspired me to make April, so April is more like a real witch version of Blair)**

………………………………………_**.**_

"Maka, sulking about what happened months ago won't do anything." Soul sighed as he parked his motorcycle. "Now are we going to get this witches soul or not?" He asked. Maka sighed and looked up "Yes, we will get her soul." She said determinedly, "They say she lives in that forest." As they trekked into it her mind started heading back to where it was previously, they were hunting down a witch, Chrona was the child of a witch and was hunting one down when he disappeared…. Chrona….he was the one person she ever loved, he was sweet and timid and one of the very few guy she knew who weren't perverts.

Maka looked at the old metal picket fence , beside the gate stood two small statue cats. Past it was a bunch of dead flowers and gravestones. There were more cat statues scattered around. This place seriously creeped her out. They reached the house; it was a two story house that had the top a giant cat statue. There was a light on in the upstairs and a silhouette of a woman. "Its her, I'm going in." Soul said and jumped up to the window. "Soul wait!" She yelled, it felt like the battle we had against Blair when we thought she was a witch. But like then he didn't listen, so Maka jumped in after him only to find him on the ground with a major nose bleed that looked like a red water fall.

There standing across the room was a woman, April, around Blair's age with blond hair with red highlights, all she was wearing was a towel and I saw what made Souls nose bleed was the fact that she had a chest almost twice as large as Blairs. "SOUL!" Maka yelled. she got out a book to Maka Chop him when April spoke. "Wow, is he alright? That looks like a lot of blood? Shouldn't you take him to a hospital so he doesn't die of blood lose?" She asked. I looked at her. "Witch April! Your soul is ours!" Maka said, quick and short. April looked confused. "But I haven't done anything wrong." She mumbled confused. "Soul! Transform!" Maka ordered. "Right." Soul said and turned into a scythe. "wow." April said amazed. "He turned into a scythe! So he is a weapon, that is pretty neat. But I still like my sword boy better." She said. This brought more thoughts of Chrona to Maka, Chrona was a swordsman so the mention of a sword would make her sad.

"Too bad he left to get the groceries." April said and suddenly she was in a black sleeveless shirt and fingerless black gloves a short skirt and high heels. "Oh well." April said and started chanting something. "Gamma Cat Claws!" she said and jumped in front of us and started slashing at us, her nails lengthened and became long cat like claws. Maka jumped back and out of the house knowing that the room didn't have enough room for her to fight in. April jumped out with them. "Looks like I am going to have to kill you for breaking and entering." She giggled and kept attacking them. Maka was unable to attack because if she quit using Soul to block the attacks just so she could attack her then April would end up killing her. She needed help!

And help had arrived.

"YAHOO! Black Star has come to save the day!" A familiar voice yelled. April didn't have enough time to look up as the blue haired ninja barreled into her. She shook her head and saw Tsubaki change into a ninja blade. "Another weapon? I still think my sword boy is best though." She said then glanced at a black cat that was walking up. "AH! Help has arrived!" she giggled. "Oh no you don't!" Black Star yelled and charged at the cat and kicked it. the cat glared at him and raised a paw. "Pum-pumpkin....pumpkin...Halloween cannon!" the cat said and suddenly Black Star was knocked back by one of Blairs attacks, but that cat wasn't Blair. Suddenly there was black smoke where the cat was and Maka felt my heart stop. "What do you think your doing trying to provoke me on my own territory?" Chrona asked tilting a black hat very similar to Blairs. He was wearing a black sleeveless tang top jersey and black slacks.

"Chrona?" Maka whispered. "OH! My little sword boy is back from the super market!" April said brining him into a tight hug and pressing his face against her chest. He didn't even flail or stutter he just stood there as she did that then gently pushed her away. "Chrona? You….you betrayed Shibusen for this witch?" Black Star said. Chrona looked at us confused. "Shibusen? Betrayed?" He asked. "You left us, your friends! Why?" Black Star yelled. Chrona smirked and turned around and walked up to April who had taken a few steps back. "I don't even know who the hell you guys are. Besides I'm Aprils weapon." He said Makas heart dropped as what he said and what he said next. "I'm her little Sword Boy." He said smirking.

"Wait! You were a meister! How did you become a weapon?" Black Star yelled. "You were Ragnaroks meister!" He said. Chrona raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Ragnarok?" He asked, now all of the Shibusen people there were confused. He didn't remember who they were or who Ragnarok was. "W-What color is your blood?" Maka chocked out. Chrona took a step forward until he was right in front of her and whispered in her ear. "My blood is black." He said. And jumped back. "Halloween Cannon!" He yelled and Maka jumped back. Though Black Star was out for the count now. "My little Sword boy is the child of a witch, so he was able to use magic, his is mimicry, he sees magic be done and he is able to throw it right back at you!" April giggled. Chrona was suddenly a cat again and jumped in the air. "Gamma Cat Claws!" he yelled and started slicing Makas skin.

"SMASHINH PUMPKIN!" Chrona yelled and Maka got hit and fell to the ground. "Now, I don't know why you want Aprils soul, she hasn't been doing anything but killing pre-Kishin." He said. "Now leave now." The two started heading back to there house when there was a bang, both witch and weapon froze as there house collapsed. "Maybe…. I went a little two far with the pumpkin magic…" Chrona said they glanced at each other. They were suddenly in front of Maka and Soul. "Mind if we move in with you two?" They asked.

……………………………_**..**_

**Ok this was short but the next chapter shall be up soon. **

**Quick comments on this chapter to help you understand and to keep me from being yelled at.**

**I made Chrona out of character on purpose! **

**I gave Chrona magic because I always wanted him to have magic.**

**Black Star didn't even last five minutes in the fight.**

**Maka and Chrona were dating when he disappeared.**

**Chrona has amnesia that is why he doesn't remember anything about Shibusen of Ragnarok.**

**Ragnarok was a weapon, Ragnarok was Chronas blood, so with those two facts I came to the conclusion Chrona should be able to be a weapon also then.**

**April is cat themed**

**Chrona has no theme (I don't count mimicry a theme) but his magic allows him to copy other spells that he has seen.**

**April is not an evil witch.**

**Chrona is able to turn into a cat because of **_**his**_** magic, not Aprils.**

**Ok next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Welcome back!**

**I know the title still sucks,**

**Also I forgot to mention this but Blair moved out to live with Risa and Arisa and work with them at Chupa Cabras **

………………………………**.**

Maka woke up with a start and stretched; she got out of bed and started for the kitchen so she could make breakfast. Walking into the living room she didn't notice the black object sitting next to the doorway. She stepped on something and heard a yowl of pain. Looking down she realized she was stepping on a tail and suddenly remembered last night. "OH! I AM SO SORRY CHRONA! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Maka wailed Chrona was now a safe distance away still in his cat for and nursing his now stepped on tail. "That really hurts you know." He muttered and stretched and followed her into the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked jumping on to the counter. "I was thinking of making pancakes." Maka said. "Sounds good." Chrona said yawning. She had to admit, Chrona was really adorable as a cat.

"HEY GUYS!" April said running in, she was wearing a small bikini. Maka could have sworn she behaved just like Blair. "Hey April." Chrona said raising his paw in a greeting. He jumped down from the counter and changed back to his human form this time wearing a pair of red pajama pants and a red and white long sleeve shirt that showed his color bone and had a collage logo on it. "Thanks again for letting us move in with you." Chrona said. "I still don't get why you guys can't live in the Shibusen guest rooms." Soul said walking in. "Because it feels like a dungeon and its cold, damp, and the air is stale down there." Chrona said.

"I still can't believe you have amnesia and can't remember a thing." Soul muttered. "Hey, I told you the farthest I can remember was a few months ago I was in a rocky area with a lot of vultures and then I passed out, then I woke up in Aprils house and I became her weapon." Chrona said shrugging. "And the best thing about that was I got my little sword boy!" April squealed hugging Chrona. Chrona just shrugged her off. "Chrona, if you're a weapon, why did you never change during our battle?" Soul asked, Chrona yawned. "Because I didn't feel like it." he said nonchalantly.

"Well what do you look like as a weapon?" Soul pressed. Chrona gave him a look that said _Mind your own fucking business._ Maka was surprised by how much Chronas personality changed since she had last saw him. He seemed so much more confidant and not at all scared to speak him mind, and he didn't even seem nervous or scared when ever April does something. "Hey guys, are you two going to see if you can enroll at Shibusen?" Maka asked. April and Chrona glanced at each other then burst out laughing. "Us? Enroll at Shibusen? The place that sent you two to capture April's soul? Fat chance!" Chrona laughed. "Besides if we do someone will try and steal her soul again."

April grinned and hugged Chrona. "But my tough little Sword Boy won't let that happen, will you Chrona?" She asked hugging him and grinning. Chrona chuckled and patted her head. "Of course not, don't need my best friend slash meister dead, now do I?" He said. Soul coughed and asked the sacred question. "So…are you guys in a romantic….or sexual….relationship?" He asked embarrassed. Chrona blushed ten shades of red and the mention of sexual. April laughed. "No, the love we have for each other is the sibling kind of love." She laughed. "And Chrona here is still a virgin!" Maka felt relief wash over her at the fact that Chrona was not in a relationship with April. "We should have a sparring battle some time." Chrona said as Maka put a plate of pancakes on the table. "You and Maka versus April and I." He said and took three pancakes and poured some blueberry syrup on them as he took a bite out of them he seemed to be lost in heaven with the expression he had. "These…..these are the best pancakes I have ever tasted." Chrona said smiling. "Compliments to the chef!" Chrona said happily.

Maka blushed at this and suddenly had an idea. "So you have no idea who Ragnarok is?" she questioned. Chrona sighed. "I thought you guys were done interrogating me, no I do not know of anyone named Ragnarok." Chrona said and Maka pulled out a picture from a photo book. She handed it to Chrona and when he saw it his eyes widened. "What the.." he said confused. The picture was of him and Maka when they were in a photo booth once. Chrona was wearing his black dress and clutching his right arm and Ragnarok had decided to come out during the photo and was lounging on Chronas head. "That black blob is Ragnarok, he was your weapon, he was also your black blood." Maka said.

Chrona stared at the photo a minute longer

And promptly fainted.

…………………………**.**

"I think I know what happened." Stein said as he finished examining Chrona. "The witch he was hunting down at that time must have hurt him badly and put a spell so that Ragnaroks soul was taken out of his body…..or that Ragnarok is in a coma." Stein said. Chrona got up from the table and Maka looked away blushing, he was only in his black boxers. He went over and slipped on his black slacks. He slipped back on his tang top jersey (**A/N I have no idea whether to call it a jersey or tang top**) and then his black sleeveless jacket that had fake black panther fur trimmings. April handed him his hat and he gave Stein a hard stare. "That screw seriously creeps me out." He said calmly. A little too calmly. He glanced at the unconscious body of Black Star. "He seriously hasn't woken up yet from that Halloween cannon from that battle? He sure is weak, no offence to the weapon." He said. This didn't even wake him up!

"Hey, April, I'm going to go tour the town. Find something interesting." Chrona said turning into a cat again. Surprisingly the hat stayed, though it was shorter now it was still there. "Well bye, I'll see you guys later." He said and walked out, even as a cat you could sense the confidence radiating off of him. He turned and left there sight as he left the room… "WHAT AN ADORABLE KITTY!" A voice yelled. "THIS KITTY DOES NOT LIKE TO BE PICKED UP BY THE TAIL!" Chrona screeched. Soul, April, and Maka walked out to see patty holding Chrona by the tail while he tried desperately to claw her. "It talks, but you aren't Blair." Liz said behind Patty. Kid was watching in confusion. "Um guys…you might want to let him go, Chrona doesn't seem very happy about you guys holding him." Maka said, the three froze as they digested this information. "……CHRONA?" Hey screeched dropping Chrona on the ground.

"Worthless good for nothings! Have they no idea how to hold a cat?" Chrona muttered disgusted at them and changed into his human form again. "You guys really are surprised easily at the fact that I am Chrona." He said and shrugged. "Now as I was going to do before brainless here," HE gestured to Patty. "Grabbed me, I am going on a tour of the town." He said and walked off. "He seems…..different." Kid said. April smiled and walked down the hallway…well skipped down the hallway. "I already informed honorable father about the witch, but you never mentioned Chrona." Kid said to Maka. "Really? I thought I did." Maka said and walked after April to make sure that she didn't get into trouble. "So…April been behaving like Blair?" Kid asked soul. Soul shook his head. "Yes and no. She acts like Blair but does those stuff to Chrona and not me." Soul said. "Oh, and Chrona has no idea who were are, has amnesia, Ragnarok might be in a coma or not in him at all, and Chrona is the cat witch's weapon." Soul said and walked off.

That was a little to much for Kid to absorb without being confused.

…………………

"Hey Maka, don't let Chronas big tough bad boy attitude get to you, he isn't like that once you get to know him." April said to Maka as they walked to the apartment. "Really? He seems really different from when he was part of Shibusen, from before he got amnesia." Maka mumbled. April cocked her head to the side. "How so?" April asked. Maka smiled. "he was real sweet, shy and timid. He would always stutter that he couldn't handle something. He was also scared a lot and bullied constantly by Ragnarok but was a dear friend who would lay down his life to protect us." Maka said with a dreamy smile. April grinned from ear to ear. OOOOH! You love Chrona!" She squealed.

Maka blushed. "I loved the _old_ Chrona…in fact the _old_ Chrona was my boyfriend." Maka said. "I don't know if I hold the same feelings for this Chrona." She mumbled. April sighed. "it's the same Chrona, Maka. just that he changed a little. But I got to say his dress code improved if he used to wear that dress." She said. Maka nodded. "I guess he does look nice in those clothes…." April gave her a look that said continue and Maka laid her head against the wall. "And the pants do show off his really cute butt." She mumbled hoping that April didn't hear her. Unfortunately April did hear and squealed.

……………………

Chrona walked along a fence still in his cat form. He had found some rather nice places, a fish seller who mistook him for someone named Blair. Whoever she is.

He also found a store that sold his kind of clothing, he would go back to the apartment, get some of my money and buy something there. He started heading back to the apartment, it was getting late, suddenly Chrona froze. He felt a soul wavelength it felt familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it hit him. It was a witches soul wavelength, and not Aprils! Chrona closed his eyes and focused on it he felt more of them and started counting how many there were. ….1……2…..3,4,5,6,7…. Shit! 7 witches! He doubled checked that he was in my cat form and stalked towards where they were. It was strange, they were all close together. As he got closer he was able to taste there scents. …..Strange….the scents…they seemed terrifyingly familiar. He jumped on top of a building and peered over it to find 7 witches. One had white hair and two dots on her mouth, one at each corner. Then there was 5 identical pink haired ones. Then the leader it looked like, a blonde with snake tattoos on her arm. Some how Chrona already seemed to know her name….Medusa… He didn't know why but he felt the most unusual feeling grip his soul, _**fear**_. He never felt fear before and here he was, terrified of the snake witch. he raised my paw, he knew what had to be done, these witches had to be exterminated. He put his paw down and jumped down and walked down into the middle of the group and sat down hoping his cat charm would make them pause a moment. Chrona walked a away so that they were all in front of him.

"What the hell? A _**CAT**_?" Medusa said annoyed. The others started muttering. He raised my paw. "Pum….pumpkin….pumpkin….HALLOWEEN CANNON!" Chrona yelled and blasted them. He transformed into his human form. "And that's how the mimicry magic boy does it." he said smirking_, I seriously loved those pumpkin spells….but where did I learn them? Where had I seen them first done?_ "C-Chrona?" Medusa said in shock. "You should be dead!" she snarled. "Dead?" he had his back turned to her; he turned around and glared at her. "You should be dead." he said giving her my scary face. "I'm scared." The white haired witch said. "Don't worry Eruka, I'm scared to." Medusa whispered to her as Chrona turned around, he looked at her and gave her another glare. "Yea…I'm really scared." Medusa said.

"Leave now." He ordered, and they were gone in a flash. Chrona smirked pleased with himself. "but who were they….."He mumbled they seemed to have known him but he didn't know them…. Did he?

Jeeze things had gotten really confusing since he came to Death City.

……………………

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Yea Black Star is still out cold from the fight in the first chapter**

**Some responses to my first reviews**

**BladeKishin- Wow thanks for liking it and good job being first reviewer.**

**Kal-orne- I know, though it can be a little scary with him with magic if he were under Medusas control. And thanks for loving his outfit, and I agree, Chrona seriously needed to start wearing pants. And as said in the story. Ragnaroks soul has either been removed from Chronas body by the witch he was chasing or Ragnarok is in a coma. And because of Chronas amnesia he has no idea who Ragnarok is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! Hope you enjoy this chapter of it! So enjoy chapter 3 of What a Change Amnesia Can Do……I still hate the title! What was going on through my head that made me make that the title of the story!**

………………**..**

"Say, April, Chronas been gone for a while, you think something might have happened to him?" Maka asked as she stared at the window. "Probably got into a street fight." April said. "His opponents are doomed then." There was a loud explosion down town. "What was that?" Maka exclaimed. April thought for a moment, "Sounds like Chrona having a bomb somehow placed on him by seven witches and it just went off." She said calmly. Maka stared at her in disbelief. "You made that up, I know you did." She said. As soon as she said that Chrona limped in covered in soot and dirt, his hair sticking in every direction. "What happened?" Maka asked. Chrona sighed. "Well I ran into seven witches, I thought I scared them off but they only ran off because they attached a bomb to me that just went off." Chrona said. "Told you so." April said flipping through a magazine.

"………" Maka said nothing just went and got a wet wash clothe and handed it to Chrona. "Your face is covered in dirt." She said and Chrona started wiping the dirt off his face. "Tomorrow you guys are going to be on your own, Soul and I have school tomorrow." Maka said. "Ok," Chrona said calmly. "I can stay out of trouble until you get back." He promised. "And if I see those witches again I will smash them into a million pieces with Smashing Pumpkin, besides I'm going to visit a friend tomorrow and April was going to look for a job she would like." Chrona explained turning into a cat. "Has anyone seen my MP3Player?" He asked. "Oh! I think you left it beside the couch." April said. "Thanks." Chrona said and jumped onto the couch and there was his MP3Player, just where April had said it would be.

…………………………

"Well, were going now." Maka said and Crona yawned, slipping on his black sleeveless jacket. "Ok, mind if I walk with you guys? I'm heading in the same direction." Chrona asked. "Sure." Maka said. "Well bye guys!" April said running out of the house. Chrona put on a pair of black fingerless gloves and waited for Soul and Maka at the door. "So who are you meeting?" Soul asked. Chrona shrugged. "Just a friend." He said calmly. "Probably your girlfriend." Soul snickered, Chrona hit him on the head. "I don't have a girlfriend moron, and this friend is a guy." He said coldly. "Ooh so you're gay?" Soul teased. "I am not gay, and this is just a normal friendship." Chrona said and raised his hand. "You don't drop the subject I will kill you with a Halloween Cannon." He warned.

Soul went silent. "That's what I thought." Chrona said and opened the door for them. "Now we have to hurry or you two will be late." He said calmly seeing that Soul wasn't moving he sighed. "Nake snake cobra coubra….Vector Plate." He muttered and well Soul went face first into the brick wall that was in front of him. "…I probably should have used a spell to stop the crash….or at least soften it a bit." Chrona said calmly and picked Soul up. "Hang in there Soul, you're a fighter, you won't let a wall beat you now will you……..whoa! That's a lot of blood! It's like Niagara Falls but red! I have never seen someone's nose bleed that badly!" Chrona said in amazement.

Maka sighed at this. "Come on guys!" She said and started to run off towards Shibusen. Chrona slung Souls limp body onto his back and ran after her. "Wait up! You don't have to carry dead weight! Slow down! Fine! Vector plate!" Chrona yelled and used a Vector Plate to catch up with Maka. They slowed to a walk. "So what do you guys do in Shibusen?" Chrona asked. Maka shrugged. "We learn, in Steins class we dissect things though it has nothing to do with souls or being a meister or weapon," Maka said Chrona grinned. "Dissecting sounds like fun." He said and Maka gave him a WTF look. "What?" Chrona said confused. They reached the big building called Shibusen a few minutes later. "Well I'll see you guys later." Chrona said walking away.

…………………………

Chrona walked around the outskirts of Death City looking for a building, spotting it he grinned brightly and raced towards it. He then saw the friend he was meeting. "HEY!" He called out to get his attention. The other guy, obviously older then Chrona, turned around and smirked. "I was thinking I might have been stood up." He said as Chrona halted in front of him. "Giriko, I would never forget or not go to this thing unless I was busy like a battle….Is Asura here?" Chrona said. Giriko nodded. "Kishin boy is inside already." He said. "Figured I would wait out for a few minutes to see if you would come or not."

"Of course you would wait for me." Chrona chuckled as Giriko ruffled his hair. "But I can always expect you to come, not like you have any other life out of it." Giriko said chuckling and opened the door for me to enter. "Asura!" Chrona greeted the Kishin who was munching on some souls. "Toss me a soul." He said and Giriko grabbed a soul. "Go long Chrona!" he said throwing it, Chrona ran to the other end of the room and caught it. It was a human soul, not a pre-Kishin soul. Chrona smirked, April didn't know about his little trip off of a pre-Kishin soul diet. He tossed the soul in my mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

"So, how's life with Arachne?" Chrona asked calmly, Giriko shrugged. "Same as usual, boring, and Mosquito is really starting to get on my nerves." Giriko said. Asura just continued to eat some souls. "Whoa! Asura lay off all those souls, your going to get fat." Chrona teased. Asura sent Chrona a glare.

Chrona wasn't sure how it happened, but Giriko, Asura and him just became really good friends. Giriko and Asura capture souls and save them so there time they hang out they can all eat some souls since Chrona was unable to hunt them without getting caught. Though Asura did notice that Chrona could eat every good soul there is and never become a Kishin. His soul had some sort of ability to stay pure no matter how many souls he ate, thus also making him unable to ever become a Death Scythe. Though Chrona didn't mind, it meant less trouble for him.

Giriko grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged it all down in two gulps. "You want some?" He asked Chrona. Chrona shook his head. "I'm under age moron." He muttered and grabbed another soul, this one was a pre-Kishin soul. Chrona sighed. "Well, April and my home collapsed….my fault-" Chrona was interrupted by Giriko. "How did you destroy your home?" He asked. "I over did it on my spells." Chrona explained. "now were living in Death City with a weapon and meister named Maka and Soul." He said calmly. "Maka and Soul? Why does those names sound familiar?" Giriko muttered. "Beats me, I ha e amnesia so I wouldn't know if you knew them before I got this amnesia," Chrona said.

……………………**..**

"Hello! Blair here can get you a great job!" the cat said. "Really? You mean you can get me able to work and Chupa Cabras?" April said amazed. "you have the right body for it! I'm sure you can work here!" She said happily and led April into the building. "……Risa? Arisa?" April said in shock staring at the two witches. "APRIL!" They said in equal shock. "We thought you were dead!" Risa said through tears hugging April. "We thought that pink haired weapon got you!" Arisa said April laughed. "Chrona isn't evil. He's my weapon, he is a nice guy too!" April chuckled. "Wait…Chrona Gorgon?" Blair asked. "Yea, Chrona Gorgon, that's my weapons name, he is a witches son." April said. "WHAT! YOU MEAN CHRONAS ALIVE?" Blair said in shock. "Yea, he is living with Maka, Soul, and I." April said.

"And he can turn into a cat." April added. "Oh…My….God…..I WANT TO SEE HIS CAT FORM!" Blair said.

…………………………**.**

Chrona had left Giriko and Asura and was heading towards Shibusen in cat form, from what Maka said, the school should be over in a few minutes. Chrona stood at the entrance of the school and focused on finding her soul. When he did he crouched down and looked up, she was a few floors up so he was going to have to jump for it. "Nake…Snake….Cobra….Coubra….Vector Plate." He muttered making two vector plates one going in an up direction the other going in the direction of the window. Chrona sprung up landing on the first plate going up quickly then on to the second and ran right into the wall next to the window. "….I seriously need to start getting my calculations right….oh well. I am alive." He said as he clung to the wall by his claws and jumped onto the window ledge.

He saw Maka getting up and heading towards the door. He jumped down and ran to her and jumped onto her head startling her. "Maka! Can you make sushi for dinner?" Chrona asked. "Eh? Chrona? How did you get here?" She asked. "Oh, I jumped and used some vector plates. But can we have sushi for dinner?" He asked again. "Sure." Maka smiled he jumped off her head. "You know what; you are really adorable as a cat." Maka said and picked Chrona up.

Chrona didn't say anything and let Maka carry him out the door and let her talk. "Hey, is that Chrona?" Soul asked walking up. "Who do you think it was moron, Einstein?" Chrona hissed. "Watch it cat boy." Soul chuckled picking him up by the scruff. "You're a cat, I can throw you out the window." Soul chuckled. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT LIKE TO BE MAN HANDLED!" Chrona hissed. "Heehee you better get used to it then, dumb cat." Soul chuckled. "Soul….what's gotten into you?" Maka asked worried and a little angry at how he was treating Chrona. "Nothing, just showing this idiot who's boss here." Soul said. Chrona raised his paw, aiming it at Soul. "What, you going to cast a spell, hmm like Halloween Cannon?" Soul asked bringing Chrona up to his face. "Nope, but I am going to do this." Chrona said and swiped his claws down Souls face leaving Soul clutching his bleeding face.

"…..Demon Eye Cannon." Chrona said calmly.

…………………….

"Sushi! Sushi! I love sushi!" Chrona sang as he sat at the table. Soul glared at him and readjusted the icepack on his head. "I'm home!" April said as she entered the building, "And I brought a friend! Her names Blair!" April added. "OH! Soul! What happened?" Blair asked running up in a very skimpy outfit and pulled Soul in a hug burying his face in her chest. "I would rather not talk about it." Soul muttered glaring at Chrona. "What? You were asking for it." Chrona said calmly Maka sighed. "Both of you really….Chrona you nearly blew up the school with that spell, and Soul, you really were asking for it." Maka said. "Sorry Maka, I'm not good with those spells yet." Chrona apologized.

"Chrona?...YOU LOOK SO HOT IN THAT OUTFIT!" Blair said hugging Chrona. "BACK OF BLAIR! HE'S _MY_ SWORD BOY!" April yelled pulling Blair off Chrona. The two then started a cat fight both going into cat form and fighting. "……..I can see how you said that April was like Blair." Chrona said calmly as Maka placed the sushi on the table. "Also, Maka, you want to go walk around town tomorrow after school?" Chrona asked as he got some sushi. Everyone froze and Chrona looked up from the sushi he was about to take a bite out of. "……Did I say something wrong?" Chrona asked confused at the looks he was being given.

…………………

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I worked hard on it!**

**Chrona asked Maka out on a date! Chrona asked Maka out on a date!**

**And yes I know that some of the characters are out of character and I apologize for that.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**I know, I figured it was about time for a new ChronaxMaka story. And thanks, I thought really hard on the plot.**

**Kal-orne**

**Yeah, it was about time Medusa had her butt whooped by Chrona. I am glad you like the new Chrona. And yes you don't know how lucky she is he didn't attack her with magic.**

**Arch3rher0**

**Well I guess you're right about that which is why I changed it a bit so that they ran because they attached a bomb to him. And I always wanted to make Medusa look like a coward. And thanks for noticing how I do the scenes breaks**

**I wont kill Ragnarok off, I will place him in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to this story which I still hate the title for! I know it took forever and I apologize. I hadn't really been working on any chapters at the time so I apologize. Well hope you guys like it.**

…**.**

Maka woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She got out of bed and checked Souls room to see if he was the one cooking the food. Soul was sleeping, drool coming out of his mouth and he twitched occasionally. She headed towards the guest/Aprils room and saw April asleep cuddling a stuffed orange cat.

Maka went down to the living room to check the couch where Chrona slept on. Chrona wasn't in it. She smiled and headed towards the kitchen knowing who was cooking. "Morning Chrona." She greeted the cook. "Morning Maka, good timing, I'm almost done with the eggs." He said smiling. His hair was a mess and he was wearing his pajamas he went to sleep in, black and red striped pajama pants and a black and silver sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing a black apron.

He slid two eggs onto a plate and put some bacon on it and put it in front of Maka. "Eat up, there's more if you want." He said as he started to fry another egg. Maka tilted her head to the side. "Where did you learn to cook?" She asked as she took a bite out of the bacon and grinned. "This is really good." Chrona smiled at that and shrugged. "I had been cooking for April while my time with her, I learned fast, you wouldn't image how many cooking shows, recipe books I had to read and watch."

Maka giggled and Chrona sat down across from her with a plate of eggs and bacon. "So, you're ok with going on a date with me? You don't have to go if you don't want to." Chrona asked, he finally admitted after many pestering that he _was_ asking me out on a _date_. "No! I really want to go." Maka said smiling a bit. The old Chrona was still in him it seemed. He might have been regaining his memories.

"Oie! You guys made breakfast? Did you make us any?" Soul asked groggily as he slugged into the kitchen followed by a half dead April. Chrona sighed, "April, your mascara." He said pointing out the mascara that had somehow managed to get all over her face. "What about it?" April asked. "It's all…" Chrona didn't get to finish because April grinned. "I know! Red mascara is all the rage now! That's what you were going to say right? You are such a good listener to remember what I had said the other day!" April said happily and hugging Chrona. "Uhhh sure…" Chrona said shrugging. "But I was going to say it's all over your face right now." He said as he went and got a wet washcloth and handed it to her.

"REALLY?" April said in shock. "Thank you for telling me! I must correct it immediately!" She said and ran off to the bathroom and Chrona went back to make some more eggs and bacon for Soul and her. Maka sighed and continued to eat her food as Soul sat where Chrona had been sitting. Chrona put a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of Soul and gave April some when she came back.

"Hey, Chrona you know what would be disturbing and just wrong?" April asked from the table to Chrona who was across from her. "A pig eating only pig meat?" Chrona offered. April shook her head then pause. "Actually that would be disturbing and wrong….but that wasn't what I was thinking." She said. "What were you thinking it was?" Maka asked. April grinned. "Soul dressing in a bikini and marrying Chrona." She said both Chrona and Soul froze and looked at her with pale faces.

"That….will never happen…not in a million years." Both males said at the same time and April giggled and Maka sighed. "That will just be...scary." Maka said calmly and Chrona got up and rinses his plate off and put it in the sink. He paused and looked back at the other three. "Hey, how about once we all finish eating and get dressed, we have that practice battle." Chrona said with a grin. "Alright, Maka and I will beat you, so you better be ready." Soul said smirking.

April giggled. "If I recall our last fight, you couldn't even beat us when we weren't being the 'Meister, Weapon' team." She pointed out. Soul scowled. "You were both using magic at that time." He muttered. "Huge advantage for you guys." He said and Chrona laughed. "You guys still wont beat us." He said and headed off to Aprils room to get dressed since he kept his clothes and stuff in her room. April Maka and Soul finished eating and started to get ready. Chrona had apparently left while they were eating after he got dressed since they couldn't find him anywhere in the house.

After about a hour Chrona returned trotting into the house in his cat form smirking knowing that it was time for the battle. He led them to an abandoned battle field that even Maka never knew about. Apparently he had left to find a good spot for the fight. He changed out of cat form and was crouched down beside April so the top of his head was level with her waist. Both had a confident grin on there face…well April had a smirk, Chrona had the confident grin.

Maka held her hand out. "Soul." She said and Soul nodded and transformed into a scythe and Maka held him in her hands and took a battle stance. Chronas grin grew and a bright red light started to form over him and in a blink of the eye there standing in his place was a red sword and April grabbed it and took a stance.

The sword was long and the sharp edge was black. There were three spikes on it. one on three sides of the blade up close to the handle. There was also at the middle of the blade a white horizontal crescent moon, it looked a lot like a evil grin though.

"Still think you're going to win against April and I?" Chrona asked and his reflection showed in the blade. He was grinning and there was an evil glint in his eyes. Maka took a deep breath and smirked. "We can win." She said. "Because I won't lose." She said confidently. Chrona smirked again and his reflection disappeared. But they still heard him say. "Don't blame us if you end up in the hospital." He commented.

Then the battle begun and April charged at them. And swung Chrona at Maka's side. Maka used Soul to block the blade and kicked April back, Chrona muttered something to April and April nodded and stabbed the ground with Chrona and closed her eyes. She kneeled in front of the sword and put her hands on the handle and looked a bit like she was praying. "Screech Tremor!" She yelled and there was a scream coming from Chrona in the sword.

Suddenly everything seemed to be shaking and Maka found it nearly impossible to find her balance, it was like she was in an earthquake, there was even cracks forming on the battle field!

Maka fell so many times that even April and Chrona stopped laughing at it from the lack of humor it held now.

The tremor stopped and Maka there was suddenly the tip of a shiny red blade a inch away from her throat. "And that is what I would call the end of the fight." April announced and stepped a few steps back and tossed the sword to the side and it transformed back into Chrona. "If this wasn't a practice battle and we were enemies your head would be on the ground a good few feet from your body." Chrona said with a evil smile on his face.

Maka sighed and Soul transformed. "Dude! What was that attack you did?" He asked amazed. "It felt like an earthquake!" He said. Chrona grins and replies happily. "Oh that was Screech Tremor." He said and Maka asked. "How does it work? Surly you can't just whip up an earthquake." She said and Chrona sits down crosslegged.

"It's simple actually. April just places the blade part of me into the ground has to be a good two feet deep. Then I release my soul wavelength into the earths crust and it makes a tremor wherever it goes. Though it does have a limit to where it can go." Chrona explained. "It can only go a radius of 1 mile away from me since it goes in a circle the limit is one mile distance, that's as far as I can make it go."

Maka nodded understanding. Soul was still a little confused but was extremely happy at what Chrona said next. "Any weapon can do it if they understand the laws that apply to it." Chrona said and stood up. "What laws?" Soul asked and Chrona grinned. "That is something the weapon who wishes to do it must learn by themselves." He said happily and walked away.

…

Maka looked through her closet for an outfit she could wear to her and Chronas date. She couldn't find a single outfit to wear that would seem right! She would probably have to call Tsubaki or Liz for an outfit. There was a knock on her door. "Hey! Maka you ready?" Chrona asked from the other end.

Maka jumped. "N-no! I need to find a good outfit!" She said. There was a pause and Chrona spoke again. "What are you wearing right now?" He asked and Maka blushed. "My normal attire." She said and Chrona chuckled from the other end. "That outfit looks really nice on you, so why not wear it to our date?" He said and Maka blushed some more, "Oh ok." She said and hesitantly walked to the door. "you might want to be careful, I'm opening the door and don't want it to hit you." Maka warned and there was the sound of him moving away from the door.

Maka opened it to receive an applause. "And as said you look wonderful." Chrona said grinning. Maka noticed that his hair had been spiked and going in every direction and he was wearing a normal, not black, outfit consisting of regular blue jeans and a red and blue T-shirt. Though he was wearing black combat boots and had a skull key chain attached to his belt loop.

"Ready to go?" Chrona asked bowing and attempting an old time gentlemen act. Maka giggled and nodded. "Where are we going sir?" she asked and Chrona grinned. "Anywhere you want." He said grinning. Maka smiled and they headed towards the front door.

"Hey! You guys going already? Be home by 11!" Soul called from the kitchen. "Sure!" Chrona said back with a shrug and walked outside with Maka. Maka started thinking, _When I first met Chrona he didn't seem like bad boy material, but I guess now that he has no memory he is bad boy material, he isn't even shy anymore._

Chrona and Maka walked around the town aimlessly, talking about random things, Maka telling him about some of the things he used to do before he lost his memory, and Chrona telling her some of the things that April and he did and some of the abilities he could do that almost any weapon can do that it seemed like non of Shibusen knew of.

"Hey, you wait here, I'm going to buy us some ice cream." Chrona said as they walked past a ice cream stand. Maka nodded and went over to sit at the bench and wait for him, the line was semi long so he would be gone for a few minutes. Maka started to tap her shoes together while waiting until someone spoke from next to her. "Hey babe, what's a hottie like you doing here all alone?" she looked beside her to see a boy with brown hair and a few piercings smirking at her.

Was he talking to her? At a closer look he was dressed similarly to how Chrona always dress, he was obviously a professional bad boy, but what did he want. Maka decided to ignore him and wait for Chrona. "Come on, lets go to my house! You won't be lonely there I can promise you that." He said as he grabbed Makas wrist.

"H-hey! Let go!" Maka yelled trying to get out of his grasp, he was taller then Chrona, thus way taller then Maka, and he was also stronger then she was so her attempt to get out of his grasp was hopeless. "Come on, why you struggling? It'll be fun." The boy continued suddenly he let go.

"EHHH! COLD!" He yelled and jumped back and Maka could just make out the form of ice cream in the back of his shirt, then there was an arm around her shoulder. "Back off." Chrona said from beside her. "And what? Why should I do as a little pink haired bad boy wannabe says?" the boy sneered and Chrona narrowed his eyes. "What? Is this bitch yours?" The guy asked and smirked. "Even better reason to screw her!"

Chrona let out a low growl that only Maka could here, his eyes were staring threateningly at the guy. "Yes, she's my girl, and back off or I'll chop off your head and give your soul to a pre-Kishin." Chrona threatened and his arm became the red blade part of his sword form.

"Crap! You're a weapon!" The guy said in shock and backed off. "Yes, now stay away from my meister, she's also my girlfriend, and if she says that you messed with her again I will hunt you down and hurt you badly." Chrona threatened and the guy ran off.

Chrona took his arm off Makas shoulder and his other arm changed back. "Here, sorry I accidently used the ice cream I bought you to get him to let go." Chrona apologized handing her a vanilla ice cream. "Oh, thanks! But I could have handled it myself." Maka said.

Chrona grinned. "I know you could, I just felt like rescuing a damsel that wasn't in distress." He said happily and sat down on the bench next to me. "That guy was a creep." Chrona sighed leaning back, his arms resting on the back of the bench but in a way that he made sure his arm didn't touch Maka.

Maka looked at him and noticed something knew. "Your hair has black highlights!" She said in surprise. Chrona looked at her. "You noticed? Yeah, I got them done after the sparring battle." Chrona said calmly.

Chrona was staring at the sky not saying anything now, and this confused Maka. "What are you looking at?" She asked looking at the sky. "See that cloud?" Chrona asked pointing to a big puffy fluffy one. "Doesn't it look a bit like a wolf howling?" He asked.

Maka squinted her eyes trying to see it and gasped. "Your right! It does look like a howling wolf!" She said in surprise. She looked at another cloud. "That one looks like a skateboard." She said and Chrona cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I see it!" He said.

They spent a half an hour staring at the clouds saying what they looked like before Chrona got up. "Want to head back?" He asked stretching. "Sure." Maka said and Chrona grinned and laughed. "What's so funny?" Maka asked and Chrona laughed some more. "Well, I just realized it, cloud watching is sort of our thing now I guess." Chrona said and Maka smiled. "Your right!" She said smiling.

"Hey Chrona, know what's next week?" Maka asked excitedly as they walked home. Chrona tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, what's next week?" Chrona asked looking at her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maka smiled widely that it looked like it could hurt. "Halloween!" She said happily. Chrona pauses. "I heard of it, that's the day that people go dressed up as things they aren't and go get candy from adults right?" Chrona asked and Maka nodded.

"That's for little kids, older people host Halloween costume parties! Kid is hosting one next week too! Want to come with me to find a costume?" Maka asked and Chrona thought, "Sure why not? Sounds fun." Chrona said grinning. Maka asked him another thing. "Mind being my date for the party?" She asked and Chrona shrugged. "Sure." He said and Maka smiled happily.

…**.**

**Another chapter done! I hope you all liked it and again I apologize for the long wait. My laptop has been having many viruses so it went through being fixed for a day and a half then I was barely on word in case it got another virus since I was on word typing this chapter when I got the viruses.**

**Also I was waiting for more reviews on this chapter.**

**Well …. Review to Responses**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Glad you at least reviewed you're the only one who reviewed last chapter. Glad your happy Chrona asked Maka out.**

**Wow only one review last chapter, remember people this story also takes reviews from people who don't have an account.**

**Next chapter- the Halloween party.**

**Thanks for reading**

**And remember… **

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the Fanfiction I am writing which I hate the title of XD. Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and didn't go on any killing sprees while the time you waited for the story to be updated.**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

Well I didn't want his weapon form to be too similar to Ragnaroks sword form. Thanks, Screech Tremor was one of the many moves we debated on using for the last chapter.

**Anonymous girl**

Thanks for liking the story ^^. Wow a compliment on a different story of mine on a review. Thanks for liking SMH also. Thanks for thinking I'm a good writer. And don't be jealous, I'm only good at writing Soul Eater fanfics. My Bleach story I deleted sucked. Cool! We're both the same age! My language arts teacher was only proud of me for all the books I read ^_^`. And don't worry, I'll keep on writing until my laptop is broken. ^^ and I'll keep on writing CronaXMaka stories, there my favorite pair so of course I'll write fanfictions for them.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-===========…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! Crona! I'm going to the store to get a costume, you want to come with me?" Maka asked the black cat who was curled up on the foot of her bed. "Sure." Crona said sitting up and arching his back in a stretch. "I will never get used to you being able to turn into a cat." Maka laughed. Crona grinned. "You don't have to." He said calmly as he changed back into his human form.

He followed Maka to the door, no one else was there, Soul was with BlackStar, April was with Blair. So it was only Crona and Maka there. Maka was going through a whirlwind of emotions. The two main ones was fear, and jumping for joy. She didn't really know if Crona was still her boyfriend or not in this condition so it was confusing her.

"Got any idea what you want to be?" Maka asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "Nope. I'll just see what's there when we get there." He said digging his hands in his pockets. "What are you planning on being?" He asked Maka. Maka paused. "I honestly don't know." She said thoughtfully. "Then looks like we'll both be hunting down for a costume." Crona laughed.

"Well, lets hope we find a good costumes." Crona said ruffling Maka's hair. _He seems to have gotten taller_... Maka thought. Crona stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his knee tight black pants. "Hey, Crona, are all your clothes black?" Maka asked. "No," Crona said. "Some of my boxers are blue." Crona said and Maka blushed a million shades of red. "Just kidding, but I do have some non black clothing." Crona said smiling.

"But why do you dress that way? I mean people would think you are mean and cool- NOT THAT YOUR NOT COOL! But well they'll get the wrong idea about you.." Maka said unsure how to say it. Crona laughed. "Maka, I dress this way because I feel most comfortable in this." He said calmly. "You dress the way you do because you feel comfortable in it right? April dresses the way she does because she feels comfortable in that too…actually she dresses that way to seduce people." Crona said. "But you get the point right?" He asked and Maka nodded.

"Just guess I'm way to used to seeing you in that black dress." Maka said calmly. Crona nodded. "I guess you are, though I will never get used to hearing I used to WEAR a dress." He laughed. Maka nodded. "It actually took a while for everyone to figure out you were a boy, and we only learned which gender you were when BlackStar lifted up your dress to see." Maka laughed and Crona turned many shades of red. "WHAT?" He cried out embarrassed. "Tell me I beat him up to a bloody pulp!" He begged and Maka laughed. "Nope, but I did Maka Chop him hard enough that he was in a coma for two weeks," Maka laughed.

Crona smiled. "That's good enough, but if he tries to pants me he will be in a coma for the rest of his life." Crona said. Maka smiled, "Hey! There's the store!" Maka said pointing to the store. **(A/N- I am going to try a new typing way now)**

"Wow, that's actually pretty big store." Crona said in amazement and the size of the store. He gazed up at the towering building.

"Yes it is. It's actually the mall." Maka said smiling. _Crona had probably never gone to a building this big._ Maka thought and smiled. "Well lets go and get our costumes." She said cheerfully.

"Okay, but if you try to get me to wear anything pink, I will never talk to you again." Crona said and laughed. "Okay, I might not talk to you for a week at most. "He said as he laughed.

Maka smiled knowing that he was telling the truth. She had found out recently that once he became comfortable around a person, it was usually hard to actually get him to not talk to them.

"Well, shall we be going in thou store to get thou our costumes my lady?" Crona asked with a bow making Maka laugh.

"As you wish Crona." Maka said as she laughed and led him to the store and to the costume section. Maka and Crona went to different sections of the area to look for costumes then.

"RAWR!" someone yelled jumping in front of Maka making her scream in surprise since the person was wearing a really scary mask. "Hahahaha!" the guy laughed. The voice easily recognizable.

"CRONA!" Maka said angrily glaring at him. Crona just removed the mask and kept laughing his little butt off.

"What?" He laughed. "Sorry, I just couldn't pass the chance to scare you like that!" He laughed wiping away some tears. He tossed the mask on the shelf behind him. "Well I found my costume." He said grinning. "I'll help you find one." He offered.

Maka smiled. "Sure….what are you going as?" She asked curiously and Crona grinned and shook his.

"You're going to have to find out." He grinned evilly and ruffled Makas hair. "You are a midget." He laughed commenting on the height difference.

"AM NOT!" Maka yelled defensively and crossed her arms. "Your just freakishly tall!" She snapped at Crona.

"That's wasn't really nice." Crona mumbled now crouched down in a corner. "I didn't call you a freak." he mumbled saddened. You could actually feel the depressed aura coming from him.

"Ehh…I didn't mean it in a bad way Crona! I was just teasing you!" Maka said quickly trying to get Crona out of the corner. "I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings! I'm sorry!" Maka continued.

"Okay." Crona said getting up and grinned. "All better now. Now lets go get you a costume!" He said happily.

"Ehh…" Maka said confused at his mood swing. First he was cheerful, then a second later depressed then a second later happy again. Was Crona bipolar now too or something?

"All I wanted was to hear you say those two sweet words, '_I'm sorry'_ and I got you to say it!" He laughed and grinned victoriously. Crona then started pushing Maka to different racks to get her to choose a costume.

After a half an hour of looking they decide to have her try on the ones she liked and have Crona the judge of them.

Maka came out of the dressing room first in a pirates costume. Maka even was wearing a beard and eye patch

"No way….not in a million years will I ever let you wear _that_." Crona said in a very serious tone. "the costume doesn't even suit you! And the beard? Don't get me started!"

Maka nodded and went back into the dressing room and changed into a witch outfit. Complete with the long pointy nose and hat.

"Whoa! I don't think that outfit should even be legal!" Crona said in shock. "It's hideous! Disgusting! It's an insult to every witch! It's an insult to me with my witch blood!" Crona said glaring at the outfit.

Maka sighed and changed into a mummy outfit. Though this one had the same luck as the others.

"Awful! That is a costume that will get ruined to easily! You deserve a better outfit that this disgrace!" Crona snapped and too the costume away.

The next was a fairy. Complete with the wings. Crona only disliked two things.

"The pink! It's a disgrace! Not all fairies have to have pink! And the wand and crown! What is this? A fairy from the tv show The Fairly Odd Parents?" Crona said

The next was a dragon. Cronas reaction is something that made Maka regret even getting it.

"….." Crona said nothing, his mouth open, his right eye twitching. He was mentally scarred from the costume.

The next was a cat, Crona was pleased with it, apart from the fact it was revealing.

"this is amazing costume! It's a little too revealing, but I can fix that up with some magic when we get back! But it is perfect for you! Shows off the kitty like adorableness of you!" Crona said clapping. "But, do you want it?" He asked serious.

Maka blushed at him saying she was adorable. "It's nice, I really like it, so yeah." Maka said going back in the dressing room and changing into her normal clothes.

Crona and Maka walked to the checkout counter and bought her outfit while Crona told her to wait outside so he could buy his.

A few minutes later he came out with a thick black bag holding his outfit. "So, ready to head home?" He asked grinning.

Maka nodded and smiled as they walked back to the apartment together. "Well, the party is tomorrow night," Maka said as they walked. "So what time do you want to go? Soul doesn't care, and April didn't want to go." Maka said.

"Hmm, how about around ten minutes after it starts?" Crona offered. "That way we aren't to early, and we aren't to late." He said smiling cheerfully. "That would be smart right?" He asked.

"That would be smart, that's a good time to head out." Maka agreed smiling with him and looked at the sky. "Beautiful day isn't it Crona?" Maka said and Crona nodded.

"The clouds aren't in the sky today." He whined in a tone a child would use when they didn't get something they wanted. He then smiled brightly. "But they'll be in the sky tomorrow right?" He asked Maka.

"They should be." Maka said glancing at the laughing sun.

"Hey, Maka." Crona said also looking at the sun. "What's the sun laughing about?" He asked. "That's always been bugging me."

"I….honestly have no idea why the sun is laughing or what it's laughing at." Maka said.

"How about why the moon drools blood?" He asked and Maka gave him the same answer she gave him for his last question.

When they reached home Crona was immediately hugged by April whom was only wearing a very small bra and panties. "Hey, April…..can't….breathe." Crona gasped out from her breast that she was shoving his face into while hugging him.

"Oops! Sorry Sword Boy!" April said letting go of Crona who was gasping for air. "So you guys get good costumes?" She asked and both nodded.

"Makas going as an adorable kitty! I'm going as a surprise!" Crona said grinning happily while holding the two bags in the air.

"You're dressing up as a surprise? There's a costume called surprise?" April asked surprised and confused.

"N-no! What I'm dressing up as will be a surprise!" Crona corrected quickly

**Night of the party!**

"Crona! Are you ready?" Maka asked knocking on Aprils door. Crona was using her room to change into his costume. Maka was already in her costume and was waiting for Crona to get ready so he could use his magic to make her outfit less revealing.

"Just a minute!" Crona yelled back and there was the sound of metal clanging against metal and Maka wondered for a moment what that was, that was until Crona opened to reveal his costume as a black knight in real metal armor.

"Oh….My…God….." Maka said surprised at his costume. He had a helmet on that covered his entire head but had the face part up so his face was uncovered. There was even a sword strapped to his waist!

"Like?" Crona asked grinning. "I cheated and used some of my magic to turn the fabric into real metal." He grinned.

"It's…..it's amazing." Maka breathed. He was like a real knight in shining armor, _her knight._ Wait! She didn't even know if Crona still liked her that way so she didn't know if he was her knight or not! Wait! He wasn't her knight! Crona wasn't hers! He was a human being that belonged to no one! _ugh these complicating thoughts!_

"Well, ready for me to use some magic to make your costume less revealing?" Crona asked grinning. Maka nodded and Crona grin grew. "Okay! Here goes!" He said and mumbled some spell and then Makas costume was less revealing! Her costume also had some things added that made it look better!

"Wow, thanks Crona!" Maka said and hugged him only to get a epic failed attempt thanks to the armor. "Ouch! That armor hurts!" She said pointing to some of the spikes on the shoulder.

"Yeah…. I sort of found that out while I was trying to get it on…..putting on armor is hard!" Crona said in his child like tone again.

They walked down stairs and Crona stopped Maka seeing Soul waiting at the door for them. He grinned evilly and put his face plat thing for his helmet and pulled out his sword and walked towards Soul in a strange evil confident stride.

"Soul Evans, your head is wanted by the order of the Dark Warriors." Crona said in a loud booming voice. the helmet changed his voice so it seemed deeper or something.

"…..Um….what did I do?" Soul asked nervously and Crona started laughing sheathing his sword and taking off his helmet.

"Dude! It's just me! No such thing as Dark Warriors order, and I don't want your head so rest assured." Crona laughed patting Soul on the back. He put the helmet under his arm and glanced out side and got his black leather jacket and handed it to Maka. "Here, it looks chilly outside so you might want to wear it." He said smiling and opened the door for the two.

After a bit the three reached the home of the young Shinigami and Crona grinned and knocked on the door. Patty opened it grinning, she was dressed as a giraffe. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Patty giggled and opened the door wider for the three. "Nice costume Maka! Crona!" She giggled.

"Thanks! I love your costume! How long is the neck?" Crona asked grinning.

"About five feet tall!" Patty said proudly and Crona was in amazement. Apparently he was over Patty picking him up by his tail.

After an hour a slow song started playing and Crona walked up to Maka. "Hey, Maka, want to dance?" He asked hesitantly, blushing like crazy as he scratched the back of his head in nervousment, his helmet tied to his sword sheath.

Maka smiled. "Sure." She said cheerfully and took Cronas hand, the only thing not in metal, but in a black leather gloves, and led him to the dance floor.

Crona looked down in embarrassment. "Mind leading? I…. I don't really know how to dance." Crona admitted embarrassed.

Maka smiled and put her hands on Cronas shoulders. "Just wrap your arms around my waist and follow my lead." Maka said comforting and Crona blushed some more and did as Maka told him.

They continued dancing like that until the end of the song. After the song was over a hyperactive kid with bleached white hair ran over to Crona, he was wearing a samurai costume. "Hey! Wanna spar?" He asked real hyperly

A guy with raven black hair that had the bangs covering his eyes and spike walked over to the other guy and pulled him away from Crona. "That's enough punch for you Kai." He muttered. He wasn't wearing a costume. And Maka recognized him as Razaku, he was a weapon from Shibusen.

Wait, Kai, that name sounded familiar. Maka then remembered that was the name of Razakus meister, Kai Rivers and his weapon Razaku Taylor.

(**A/N- I couldn't resist putting them in the story! XD)**

After the party ended Soul was leaving to go to BlackStars for the night that left Crona and Maka to walk home together.

While they were walking home Crona stopped and looked down embarrassed, Maka figured it wasn't because he was still in his costume. "Hey…Maka…." Crona said hesitantly.

"Yes Crona?" Maka asked tilting her head to the side waiting for his question. Crona took a deep breath to gather the courage Maka thought he would never have to gather to actually do anything.

"WOULDYOULIKETOBEMYGIRLFRIEND?" He asked so fast Maka couldn't understand what he said so she asked him to repeat himself slower. Crona took another deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Maka blushed, he was asking her to be his girlfriend. She didn't know what to say, of course she wanted that, she still loved Crona, but she didn't know if she loved the new Crona the same way she loved him before the amnesia.

She sighed and smiled. "Yes, I would like that." She said making her decision.

"**Hey? Why are you in a suit of armor, idiot?" **a black blood asked appearing out of Cronas back and slammed his fist in Cronas skull and yawned.

Maka froze, and gazed in astonishment.

Ragnarok was back.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I might be making a drawing of what Maka and Crona looked like in their costumes. That is if I ever learn how to draw Maka and if I learn how to draw a suit of armor.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**\Welcome back to What a Change Amnesia Can Make! I still hate the title and still love writing this story! Hurray!**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

Yeah, I thought really long and hard on what everyone should dress up as.

**MakenshiCrona**

I glad you like them. And I hardly ever leave that page also.

**Dino- I HAVE A COLD! NOOOOOO  
Colron- YAY!**

**Yuki- YES! DINO IS SICK!**

**Dino-…..*Presses big red button and rabid Lions start to chase Coly and Yu-yu***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\**

"Okay….what the hell is that thing?" Crona asked as he and Maka stared at Ragnarok, who, surprisingly, wasn't in chibi form. He was actually in his original siz.

"'**WHAT THE HELL AM I' YOU SAY? Why you little bitch!" **Ragnarok yelled punching Crona on the head, which had no effect since he was still in his knights helmet on.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING THING!" Crona snapped socking Ragnarok in the jaw with a really good right hook.

"Um, Crona, this is Ragnarok…." Maka said nervously. "Um…let's go home and I'll explain everything there." She said to the two guys glaring at each other.

"Fine!" both said still glaring at each other they followed Maka to the apartment.

"Okay," Maka said when they got inside, she sat on the couch, Crona sitting next to her, she begun. "Okay, Crona, this is Ragnarok, your black blood, your weapon, the creature your witch mother placed in you." She started.

"Okay, then hello Raggy." Crona said with a smirk as Ragnarok fumed at the nick name. Crona started to take his armor off.

"Also, Ragnarok, Crona has amnesia so he has no idea who you are." Maka added. "And Ragnarok, Crona is also a weapon now." Maka added surprising Ragnarok.

"**WHAT? Coward here is a weapon? I thought he was a meister! Who's his meister? You she-pig?"** Ragnarok asked.

"Nope, my meister is witch April" Crona said with a shrug.

"**Well that bitch can go now because now that I'm awake your going to be my meister." **Ragnarok said. Maka nodded silently, not that she didn't like April it was just how she behaved around Crona she didn't like, and if Crona were a meister April would have to leave…right?

"Not a chance." Crona said surprising both. "I am a weapon, not a meister." He said and that was it.

"Huh….." Maka said confused "But you were a meister…." She said.

"Yes, I WERE a meister, past tense, I'm a weapon now, and I like being a weapon." He said as he took off the final piece of armor.

"**You can't be serious! I am a weapon! You are my meister! You got that!"** Ragnarok yelled pissed off.

"Okay idiot! You are a ugly black blob of MY blood! I call the shots! You got that! I do not do as you say!" Crona said to Ragnarok grabbing him by the throat. "You understand?"

Maka backed away a bit, this side of Crona was a little scary. It was then she realized that he had gone through a lot of personality changes since she found him with the amnesia.

When we first fought him while he was a weapon, he was cold, calm, and well, a badass, not afraid to speak his mind, very confidant. Then a few days later he became more...childish and good humored, then now he was acting a bit like he was the first time but a bit more demanding of respect….since was now telling Ragnarok to show him respect.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Maka yawned and headed towards her room.

"Goodnight Maka! Sweet dreams!" Crona said smiling at her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Maka woke up and headed out her room, first she checked to see if Soul was awake, nope, she could here his snoring through the door. She then walked to the living room to see Chrona sleeping silently curled up on the couch.

Maka smiled and pulled the blanket that was at his waist up to his chin. She then looked at the MP3play that Chrona was holding and listening to while he slept, she looked to see what song it was. Nervous Breakdown by the Abingdon Boys School.

She then headed towards Aprils room, she wanted to ask her some questions.

She knocked quietly and April opened the door. "AH! Maka!" she said smiling. "Pleased to see you!" She said.

"Shhh!" Maka shushed her. "Do you want to wake the boys up?" she asked crossly.

April pulled her into her room and closed the door, locking it so no one would enter. "Let me guess, it's about Chrona." April said and sat on her bed.

"You guessed right…" Maka mumbled looking down embarrassed.

"Talk." April said.

Maka glanced around unsure where to start. "Well it's just that, before Chrona left to go on that mission that got him the amnesia he was sweet, timid, and shy! That was the Chrona I fell in love with! Now he is well…." Maka didn't know what word to use.

"Over confidant? Bad ass? Bad boy? Bipolar?" April offered.

"Yeah! Those! And well, it's just that, while we were walking back from Kids party last night, he asked me to be his girlfriend! I said yes!" Maka wailed.

"What's so bad about that?" April asked confused.

"It's that I don't know if I love this Chrona! He isn't anything like he was before! I just don't know what to say and do!" Maka wailed.

"….wow…..so you're now Chronas girlfriend and you don't love him?" April asked. "I don't know who has it worse because of this, I mean once Chrona finds out his heart will be broken, and your having to go through with the guilt…" April said.

"…what should I do?" Maka whined.

"How about just forget it about me ever asking you out!" Chrona snapped from the other side of the door, he sounded mad.

"Oh shit." Both Maka and April said.

"Chrona….? How much did you hear?" April asked cautiously.

"From when Maka agreed with you on those things you said I was!" Chrona snarled. There was the sound of angry footsteps and the front door slamming shut.

"Well….. I guess that's one way to fix it." April said getting up. "Well, I'm going to get some breakfast."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Done the next chapter shall be full of surprises!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! As you see I have lost every ounce of motivation to write an Authors note…I am losing my motivation to even WRITE my fanfictions T_T what is wrong with me?  
**

**Well for those who don't know, TODAY IS MY BRITHDAY! WOOHOO!**

**Colron-good for you…**

**Yuki- CAKE!**

**Dino- 14! I'm 14!  
XX  
_**

Crona punched a nearby tree as he walked along the woods. "Damn! I AM AN IDIOT!" He yelled to the sky. He continued to abuse random trees in his anger until he finally fell to his knees. "You let your emotions get the best of you moron! Of course she wouldn't like me! She liked the OLD me! I'm the complete opposite of that!" he growled.

"Hey, if it isn't the sword." Crona heard Girikos voice. He turned around quickly and glared at his 'friend'.

"I'm not in the mood jackass!" Crona spat. Giriko stared at him while he continued. "Leave me the hell alone Giriko!"

"What's wrong with you?" Giriko asked arching an eyebrow. "You aren't ever THIS much in a bad mood whenever I see you." He added.

Crona glared at him and began to walk off, he wasn't wanting to talk to this asshole. Giriko just followed him silently, but not making his unknown, but made sure Crona knew he WAS following him by staying a few feet behind.

"seriously Giriko! Don't you have some whore to screw?" Crona spat as he kicked away a branch on the ground. "I don't want to talk to you!" He snarled.

"What's wrong Crona, tell me or I feed your soul to Asura." Giriko threatened.

Crona laughed at this. "Asura wouldn't eat my soul!" Crona laughed then it turned into a nervous laugh. "…..right..?"

Giriko shrugged. "You never know. He might be in the mood for a weapon with the blood of a witches soul."

Crona froze and shuddered. "OK! I don't want my soul eaten thank you! I am very happy to be alive and not dead or have my soul in Asuras stomach!" Crona snapped and sat down on a rock. "Fine! I asked Maka out, I thought we would do well together, we did go out, then I overheard her say she didn't well…love me…." Crona mumbled resting his head on his arms which were draped over his knees.

"Wow…. That….sucks.." Giriko said after a while and shrugged. "Get a new girl. You got the looks to do it and the attitude. Girls LOVE the bad-boys these days." Giriko pointed out.

Crona glared at him. "I don't want to get a 'new' girlfriend! I LOVE MAKA!" Crona yelled and tears started to run down his cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"AHAHAHA! You baby!" Giriko laughed and Crona punched him in the gut and he bent over clutching it. "Asshole." Giriko muttered.

"Hey! That's my line!" Crona said and started laughing. He started walked away not wanting to talk to Giriko

Giriko continued to follow like the annoying bastard he was.

"Why not take her back? Prove that your better then your old self?" Giriko asked and Crona rolled his eyes.

"I learned the hard way on whether or not I should listen to your advice or not." Crona explained. "And that didn't end well the first time." Crona muttered.

"Hey! whether or not you should eat a rotting soul was NOT my best decision! I got that!" Giriko said.

"I was sick for TWO weeks." Crona shot back, narrowing his eyes at Giriko. "You should try eating a rotting soul." He growled. "I'm going back into Death City now." He muttered and started walking back towards the city he was supposed to call his 'home'

He could still hear Giriko snickering from behind.

XXX

Maka nodded as the connection through the mirror ended. "April…?" Maka said. "Soul? We have a mission from Shinigami-sama!" She said.

"Oh? Really?" April asked walking out of the kitchen. "I'll go tell Crona!" She squealed and the door opened to reveal said sword/ swordsman.

"Crona! We are going on a mission!" April cheered and Crona gave her a dull look.

"Eh….okay…" He grumbled and April hugged him.

"Where's the mission taking us?" Soul asked as he came in.

Maka stared at them. "Into the safari." She said.

**Time skip ten hours.**

"Ugh….I HATE air travel…." Crona said as he walked out of the bathroom of the plane. He had gotten air sick. Crona took his seat by April again and closed his eyes. "This sucks…" he groaned.

April rubbed his back soothingly. Crona just groaned again and mumbled something about never being on a plane ever again.

Maka felt a wave of sympathy towards him. it looked like being in the plane was torture for him. they were over the safari now and should have been landing in twenty minutes with no problem.

Except there was a problem.

"Is it just me or does the engine sound like a dying dog over here?" Crona asked nervously.

April immediately looked out the window and paled. "Is a engine supposed to BE ON FIRE?" she asked, almost screamed.

"This isn't good!" Soul yelled running out of the pilot room. "The captain just yelled he didn't want to live anymore and jumped out of the plane! With NO parachute!" He yelled. "We're going to crash!"

"Either by lack or pilot or by engine on fire." Crona commented clenching his stomach. "We have to jump." Crona said and the plane suddenly jerked to the side causing Soul to fall –in a awkward position- on Crona since he was standing and everyone else was sitting.

"Um….can you get off me?" Crona asked dully and Soul climbed off him. "Thank you." Crona said and got up and walked up and down the aisle of the plane. "Parachutes….where are the parachutes!" Crona growled and finally found what he was looking for and tossed it to Soul and Maka.

"Huh…?" The two said as Crona walked over to a door and kicked it open and did a spell to make long cat like claws out of his knuckles and he embedded them into the wall to keep him on the plane against the force of the wind trying to pull him out.

"OUT! NOW!" Crona roared at the three and April just jumped out of the plane grinning.

"YEEHA!" She yelled as she dived out of the plane. Soul went next yelling a "Ahhh!" as he jumped out.

Maka came next jumping out and then Crona did the same diving out. Crona couldn't see Soul or April but could see Maka screaming, her parachute wouldn't work.

It was so tempting to let her fall to her death so his heartbreak might be over, but he couldn't do that…no matter how tempting it was.

Crona let himself dive down to Maka and grabbed her wrist. "Hold on tight." He yelled and muttered another spell.

"Wind tornado!" He yelled and suddenly the wind started to form a small tornado easing the two down to the ground slowly.

When they landed on the ground Crona stretched. "Been a while since I did that spell." He said.

"Wow…" Maka said in amazement and Crona eyed her.

"I go to the witches mass, I have been around witches my entire life, I may not remember it at all, but my magic had burned the spells I had seen into my memory so I just know it even if I don't remember where or when I saw it or WHO did it," He said explaining her silent question.

"oh, that's really cool." Maka said and frowned. "Where are Soul and April?" She asked.

"Soul and April can handle themselves." Crona said shrugging. "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you." He added.

"Why?" Maka asked narrowing her eyes.

"Without Soul, or ANY weapon, you can't defend yourself at full ability." Crona said offhandedly.

Maka glared at him.

"So, well were in the safari, guess we should start looking for the Kishin egg," Crona said calmly.

"Guess so…" Maka added with a nod and the two began walking.

XXX

**Ending the chapter here because I couldn't think of any way to get that part moving along. So thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! I am please to have all you reading this story!**

**Previously on this story that I don't want to waste my time naming- Crona and Giriko had a short conversation. Lord Death gave Maka, Soul, Crona and April on a mission to the safari. The engine went on fire, the pilot committed suicide jumping out of the plane with no parachute. The gang jumped out and got separated and are now lost in the safari. Crona is stuck with Maka.**

**Review to Responses**

**MakenshiCrona**

I am glad you love this story! I was hoping to make it unique and I loved imagining Crona as a Bad-boy lol.

**Chiyo and Osaka Fan**

Thanks for the happy birthday and the congratulations on the chapter.

_...

"Wha…..what happened?" Soul muttered his eyes closed. He opened the eyes to face the ground. He slowly got on his knees to get up when suddenly something heavy landed on his back causing him to fall down again. The heavy thing walked off him.

"ooh? Where's Crona?" April –the heavy thing that landed on him- asked looking around. "Sword-boy? Sword-boy? Crona?" She asked looking under a bush.

"Um….April….I don't think he's here." Soul said brushing off dirt from his jacket.

"Aww! We have to find him then! Yes! We must find Crona!" April said punching her fists in the air.

"…..You're obsessed with him…aren't you?" Soul asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Why wouldn't I? I mean he is the most adorable sword you could find! Especially when he acts all big and bad!" April squealed.

"…" Soul said nothing but wondered how Crona could be doing.

XMX

"AH!" Maka jumped back in surprise as she spotted a snake in front of her.

Crona sighed, walked in front of her and picked it up. "It's just a gardener snake." He said and placed it back on the ground.

Maka blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on." Crona said.

"Can't you use a spell to teleport us?" Maka asked and Crona rolled his eyes.

"I would, but I don't know any." He said. "I am pretty sure there aren't any anyways." He finished.

Maka silently sighed and followed the sword.

Crona had transformed his arm so he could cut away vines, some tall grasses and other things that got in the way.

Crona suddenly stopped. "Don't move Maka." He warned staring forward.

Maka strained to see what he was looking at and her heart nearly stopped. There in front of them, just a few meters away was a big, hungry, lion.

Maka could tell that the lion was a female. And boy was she staring at us like we were her next meal.

"Don't make any sudden movements and SLOWLY back away." Crona whispered and began to step back very slowly.

Maka noticed a snake on the ground. "Um Crona, I think the snake followed us." Maka said and Crona glanced at it.

"Oh, that's a python, deadly." He said.

"EEK!" Maka squealed jumping away from it.

"RAWR!" The lion roared jumping towards us.

"I told you not to make any sudden movements!" Crona snapped jumping away but then he had a smirk. "Your not the only cat here lioness." He chuckled.

"Wait! You'll get killed!" Maka yelled thinking _He turns into a CAT! The lion will eat him for desert!_

There was a small flash of light and then standing where Crona did was a juvenile lion. Not full grown like the lioness but still, a lion.

"The spell I use to change into a cat is a SHAPESHIFTING spell Maka, I can turn into what ever animal I want." He said. "But I stick to the same age I am. So I am still a child as a lion….." He said and then roared at the other lion.

The lioness paused and then walked towards him and licked his ear and rubbed her cheek against his.

Maka giggled. "I think she has a thing for you Crona." She said.

"I'm still getting over YOU Maka, I don't think having a new girlfriend will help, though dating a lion could come in handy." Crona muttered.

The lioness purred.

"Okay miss, I am SO not your type, I aint even a real lion!" Crona growled but that didn't stop her. "Maybe a lion wasn't the best choice. Oh well." He said and was suddenly a black panther.

The lion jumped away confused and Crona changed again into a tiger. He kept on changing into other predators and this was starting to scare the lion who soon ran away.

Crona changed back into his human form. "Now that wasn't so haaaaaaaaard…." With that he promptly passed out.

"CRONA?" Maka yelled shaking the sword/swordsman.

**Soul and April**

"I'm sure there fine!" April said jumping over a log.

"Yeah but Crona doesn't seem to like Maka all that much anymore." Soul pointed out stepping over the same log.

"He's just a bit heartbroken." April said. "So he is still trying to get over her, and his way of getting over sadness it converting the sadness into anger." She explained.

"Yeah and that's what I am scared off, what if his anger get's the better of him and he hurts her?" Soul questioned.

"Crona would never hurt her! I shaved his eyebrows off once and he didn't hurt me even though he was pissed." April laughed.

Soul sighed. "Alright, I trust you." He muttered.

They walked into a clearing right as Maka walked into it from across.

"Um…Maka why is Crona on your back?" Soul asked.

"And why is he unconscious?" April added.

"….long story…" Maka said and made a face similar to what most people look like after meeting Excalibur.

**Why Crona fainted in next chapter.**

**I made a new Soul Eater story, Race For The Scythe Of Time please check it out.**

**Please review.**

**I know this was short but I wanted it to end there but I also wanted it to be longer but I sort of couldn't make it longer, sorry…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back~ this is What A Change Amnesia Can Make Chapter nine.**

**The story is coming to an end! **

**I don't really know what to say so just read**

**Fds;la**

"And that is what happened." Maka finished telling the tale of what her and Chrona had been through during the separation.

"Ah that makes sense." April said putting a damp clothe over Cronas forehead while he slept. "Cronas body can only handle so much magic, when he reaches his limit he passes out." April explained.

"Ah, so he can't last long doing a series of spells?" Soul asked.

"It depends on what level the spell is on. Shape-shifting is a tough spell to do, and it harder depending on what animal you turn into." April corrected. "he can do simple spells like Halloween Cannon, Demon-Eye-Cannon all day, those aren't that hard of a spell for him, the other spells are harder"

"Oh." Maka said and glanced at Crona. He seemed so peaceful asleep, so venerable. To be honest, since they found him and April, she never really saw him sleeping, the only times she found him asleep he was a cat. But looking at him now, he looked so much like the old Crona, just by the peaceful face that Crona had before the amnesia when he slept.

April pulled the blanket he was under up to his chin to keep him warm. "He always overdoes the spells when he's trying to protect someone he cares about." April said quietly.

Maka blushed a little. He overdid his magic trying to save her from the lion….

"Oh, so how long is he gonna be out?" Someone asked.

"About twenty-four hours till his body recovers completely from this." April answered. But then looked around to find who asked that only to see another witch hovering above them on her broomstick.

"Hi April-chan~" She said.

"May?" April asked surprised.

_April….May…? Is there a witch named June too?_ Maka thought but paused. She hadn't sensed any witches soul other then Aprils here at all… was May using Soul Protect?

"What are you doing here May?" April asked cheerfully then stopped. "What _are _you doing here that you need to use Soul Protect?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really. Just.." May began, an evil smile forming. "Commanding the kishin-egg swarm that's gonna kill you all." She said and just as she said it a swarm of Kishin Eggs jumped up and grabbed them.

"Soul! Transform!" Maka yelled but right before Soul could transform May smacked him in the back of the neck with her broom knocking him out.

"Metal broom, very useful" She grinned as she used it to knock Maka and April out as well. One of the Kishin Eggs was gonna take Crona but May stopped him. "Leave him here along with a bunch of raw meat, one of the wild animals are bound to eat him before he can fight back." She said and had some of the kishin eggs carry her three prisoners.

…

When Maka came to, she found herself in chained by the wrists and ankles to the wall but the chains were long enough for her to sit down. She looked around to see Soul and April also in the same situation in the cell.

April had some sort of device strapped to her and Soul had one two.

"What happened?" Maka asked confused trying to remember clearly. She gasped when she couldn't see Crona anywhere in the cell. "Where's Crona?" She asked.

"May probably left him where he was." April said quietly. "knowing her, she would probably let nature kill him before he can fight back. Or she fed him to the kishin eggs." She muttered darkly.

"This is so uncool." Soul growled as he tried to yank away from the chains with no avail. "Who the hell is she anyways?" Soul added.

"May, May the scorpion witch." April sighed. "She is the kind of witch that is almost as manipulative as Medusa." She added. "She probably made a deal with all those kishin eggs. I don't know why she wants us here." April added thoughtfully.

Soul growled and it looked like he was trying to transform but the device strapped to his chest was prohibiting him from turning into a scythe. "Damnitt!" He yelled.

April gave him a sympathetic look. "May is a genius, she built the device your wearing to prevent weapons from transforming, the one I am wearing prevents witches from also doing magic, not that I would be able to do much. May drained away most of my magic." She said.

"Drained it?" Maka asked confused.

April paused to think. "Oh, you guys didn't know this, but May can drain another witch of her – or his in Cronas case- power temporarily and use there own power against them." April said. "It's similar to Cronas mimicry magic, but for her it's only temporarily. It wont last an entire day. But with the magic she drained from Crona, she can use any spell she had seen done before."

"So in other words were in deep shit?" Soul asked.

April nodded.

"Great." Soul muttered sarcastically.

"What's great?" May asked walking towards there cell. She wore an evil smirk. "That I am going to succeed in my plans? That is great." She said smiling.

"What ARE your plans?" Maka asked her narrowing her eyes. "What do you plan to do with all these kishin eggs?" She asked.

May giggled. "I have an army of kishin eggs at my disposal, I am going to send them all into a village after village, and keep doing this, until one or two turn into kishins. After all I don't think that any Shibusen student or even three stared meisters and death scythes could take on all the kishin eggs I have, plus with a bit of my magic, I made them even stronger." She added.

"So, your going to use them to create a massacre? Your insane!" Maka yelled out.

"Insane? That is a little to harsh." May commented as she walked away. "You all will be staying here, I might use you guys for a little snack for my army." She said. "A meisters soul, a witches soul and a weapons soul. Should be pretty tasty meal for a kishin egg." With that she was gone.

"We are dead." April sighed.

"I have to agree." Soul commented.

"unfortunately, same here." Maka said lowering her head in shame. "April can't use her magic, Soul can't transform, Crona is probably miles away, possible still out cold or dead, and all three of us are chained to the wall."

"I don't want to die yet!" April sobbed. "I still have to get my little sword boy to try this new brand of cat food!" She wailed.

"Your gonna get Crona to eat _cat food_?" Soul asked shocked.

April looked like we were the ones with two heads. "Yeah, why?" She asked confused. "Cronas eaten cat food before, before we met you guys, we were curious as to what cat food tasted like, and he tried it, wondering if it tasted different as a cat he turned into a cat and ate it, apparently it does taste different." April said.

"So, what flavor did you guys try?" Soul asked.

"Oh~! We used this liver flavored one, surprisingly Crona liked it even though he hates liver. Though he prefers anything with fish in it." April said.

"What other things did you guys do?" Soul asked interested, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Well, there was this one time Crona was a cat, we were walking down a sidewalk, some kid kicked him and made him fall down a manhole into the sewers. It took five showers to get the stench off him." April laughed. "Another time some rich lady found him and thought of keeping him, she thought he was a GIRL cat! So she brushed his hair, put in a bow, put perfume on him along with scented bath, she even painted his claws pink!" April giggled. "Boy was he pissed when he transformed back human,"

Soul laughed, and even Maka couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You guys better not be laughing at me." They all looked to the door of the cell to see Crona leaning against it, hands stuffed into his pockets, a tired look in his eyes.

"when did you get here Crona?" April said embarrassed and happy.

"About when you started telling about that ownership incident." Crona replied walking towards them.

"When did you wake up? It must have taken hours for you to find us." Maka said in amazement.

"Actually I woke up thirty minutes ago, it took a few minutes to regain feeling in my body and another to figure out what happened to you guys and who did it, didn't help her when she dropped her hat at the crime scene." Crona commented.

"But still it must have been a long run." Maka said.

"it was a five minute WALK from here, the girl had a giant flashing sign pointing to the door saying what this place was and who lived here, it also had loud club music. It said in flashing neon colors: _Scorpions Hideout! Home of May the Scorpion Witch and her Kishin Egg Army. _For someone who is a genius, she isn't all too bright." He said as he knelt in front of April examining the chains.

"True, she did lack in common sense." April agreed.

"Looks like you guys got yourselves in a jam." He said noticing the devices on both Soul and Aprils chests. "I'll have you all out in a minute." He said.

"Or you can join them." May said from behind him. Crona turned around quickly and got in a battle stance and narrowed his eyes at May. "It looks like I probably should have had one of the kishin eggs eat you." She sighed. "My bad."

"You probably also should have taken down the sign reveling your location too." Crona commented. "The loud music could be heard a mile away. Literally." Crona sighed.

"But you weren't a mile away so how would you know?" May asked suspiciously.

"True, but some random farmer came up to me complaining in some foreign language, he sure cussed me out good for what _you _did. He thought I was the one in charge, the girl beside him said I was cute though." He said.

"Well you are cute, you have that childish face." May agreed. "But unfortunately that cute face of yours got to die along with the rest of you." She said and a swarm of Kishin eggs raced into the cell.

"Hold it! There isn't enough room for a fight in here! Can't we do this were there is more elbow room?" Crona asked.

May thought a moment. "You are right, there is hardly any room in here. Alright." She said and the kishin eggs filed out. except four, three went to unshackle the chains from the wall for Maka April and Soul while the other made sure Crona didn't do anything and led them to a battle field.

Crona stood in the middle as gates surrounded all sides of him.

"He is gonna get killed." April muttered. Soul nodded in agreement but Maka was full of certainty that he would win.

The kishin eggs swarmed after the young sword/swordsman as he turned his arm into a sword, slicing through one after another.

He ran and jumped, using a kishin egg as a spring he jumped higher.

"Pum….pum…..SMASHING PUMPKIN!" He yelled and soon 12 kishin eggs were dead.

"I thought May drained his magic!" Soul said shocked.

"She must have forgotten, she is smart but isn't bright." April said.

Crona continued throwing spells, but it was obvious he wasn't even close to being at full recovery because he was already panting for air after five spells.

The kishin eggs piled on him and soon he wasn't even visible any more. Makas heart sped up in fear.

"GUUPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" that familiar scream rang through causing the kishin eggs to scatter like flies. Makas heart stopped.

There, standing in the middle of the battle arena.

Holding a scared and nervous expression.

Holding a long black sword screaming and spitting out swears.

Was the one she loved.

The one she knew more then anything.

Was Crona. Crona Makenshi, the shy swordsman she loved, the scared timid soul she helped heal.

Not that cold, badass, weapon with Amnesia.

Not that warlock with the mimicry magic.

But the Crona _she_ knew, the Crona _she_ loved….

The Crona who was kicking all the Kishin Eggs asses using his trusty weapon Ragnarok.

"whoa…." Soul said in surprise as Crona unleashed a Screech Alpha. "I didn't see that coming." He said.

"Is that Ragnaroks weapon form?" April asked. Of course she would ask, the Crona she knew was leather jacket, baggy pants, chain belt, bad ass Crona, not the shy gentle Crona.

"Yes." Maka said. "It's him." she said and soon the battle arena was empty, May running off seeing she was losing and all the kishin eggs were either killed or ran away scared.

The devices were long gone so were the chains, the three were so focused on Crona they didn't notice the metal falling off them.

Crona slowly turned to them and Maka smiled.

Her boyfriend was back.

…

**WOOT! Seven pages!**

**Next chapter will be the last!**

**Crona has got his memory back! I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't TOO Dumb.**

**But yes one chapter left and this story will be over. Sad.**

**This story was brought to you by the DY (Dino and Yuki [1717snowboy])**


	10. final chapter

**Yeah last chapter was probably confusing to everyone so this chapter will explain how he got his memory back.**

**This is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this probably sucks and it is really short.**

…

"Here you go Crona." April sung as she handed Crona an icepack for his aching head and some aspirins. She figured out after some trial and error that she could no longer hug Crona and suffocate him in her chest in the process anymore or he would pass out or start stuttering nonstop about how he couldn't deal with this.

"t-thank you April." Crona mumbled quietly and took the aspirins and put the icepack on his head where the kishin egg punched.

"I'm surprised you didn't break a blood vessel from that punch." Soul commented as he slouched on the couch.

"Well my blood is black." Crona said, there was still a bit of the annoyance in his voice.

"How did you regain your memory anyways?" Maka asked curiously as she sat next to him.

"Well one of the kishin eggs punched me in the head, same spot that had caused my amnesia in the first place, and that suddenly regained my memory, and well I guess it also made me regain my actual personality." He said quietly.

"Now the little bitch won't fight back when I bully him!" Ragnarok said in glee as he slammed his fists onto Cronas head.

"Ow…quit it Ragnarok! I d-don't know how to deal with noogies!" Crona wailed.

Maka giggled quietly and gave Ragnarok a swift Maka chop. After Ragnarok returned to Cronas blood, Maka gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Maka mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist.

"I missed you too." Crona mumbled hugging her.

"Aww you two make such an adorable couple~!" April squealed happily as she took a picture of the young couple on the couch.

"April!" Crona whined. "Please don't show that to the witches mass!" He said.

"No promises my Little Swordsman~!" April giggled, she had gone to calling Crona either her Little Swordsman and her Little Sword Boy still, it depends on what her mood is on what she would call him.

Crona just blushed and looked away and April hugged him. "You are such an adorable little boy!" She squealed.

"C-cant….breathe!" Crona gasped. There was a puff of smoke and he was a black cat again and easily slid out of her grip and sat on Makas lap.

"Looks like you got a full recovery on your magic too." Soul commented sitting down where Crona had been sitting moments ago.

"Yeah…. I am a warlock." Crona said and one of the now rare smirks formed. "Oh, and this is for putting kibble in my meal before we left on the mission Soul." Crona said raising a paw to get Souls attention

"Huh?" Soul asked only to get blasted with a Halloween Cannon.

"I will never tire of that." Crona mumbled quietly as he curled up on Makas lap and allowed her to pet him while Soul laid on the ground in pain and April poking the scythe. Crona let out a little laugh. "I'm pretty messed up. A meister, a weapon, and a witch, all in one." He said quietly.

"This whole house is messed up Crona." Maka smiled as she scratched his ear. "That's what makes us unique." She smiled thinking. _That's what makes us a great family._

Fdd

**The ending was dumb. I know. No flaming please, this is the best Yuki and I could come up with for an ending.**

**Well you all found out how Crona got him memory back, if you need a better explaining say so in a review if you review and I will message you the explanation.**


End file.
